Fenikkusu's Quest: Unova Syndicate Resurgence
by Kostya Razrushityel
Summary: Fenikkusu, a sixteen year old resident of Nuvema town who recently lost his parents in a mysteriously and highly cliched accident. He is then targeted by a certain group called the Unova Syndicate, who terrorized Unova fourteen years past.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This story is my first so please don't be too harsh during the reviewing, however I do welcome constructive criticism. This story is set in the Unova region and has a lot of the same characters however it does not fit into the game, manga, or anime continuity(at least not entirely). The hero of our story is Fenikkusu, a sixteen year old boy who recently lost his mother and father, natives of the Hoenn and Kanto region respectively. The story begins with Fenikkusu wandering around the wilderness outside his hometown with Patrat, his pokemon companion.

I just want to mention that I uploaded this story a few months ago but after two chapters I decided to revise it and wait for the English version of pokemon Black and White so I'd have the translated names to work with. Anyway, without further ado:

Fenikkusu's Quest: Unova Syndicate's Resurgence

Chapter One: Fenikkusu's Dilemma

Fenikkusu walked through the densely packed forest, his mind not entirely focused on where he was going. By his side Patrat, who had been his companion since birth, walked in silence. Patrat tried to keep pace with Fenikkusu but his friend walked too fast for him to keep up. Eventually Fenikkusu began stumbling over roots and rocks, not paying very good attention to where he stepped. Patrat watching this, began attempting to draw his friend's attention to these obstacles. Patrat walked with his friend for several hours before letting out a sigh as he tried in vain to think of ways to cheer Fenikkusu up. After walking for a while Fenikkusu sat down against the trunk of a tree and opened his lunch bag. He absentmindedly nibbled on a sandwich as Patrat ate some berries that had been in the bag.

Fenikkusu sighed. "I wonder if I should just leave," he said to himself as he turned his gaze to the clear blue sky above.

Patrat stopped what he was doing and stared at Fenikkusu in astonishment. Fenikkusu turned his eyes from the sky to his friend. He gave a weak smile before saying, "What, does that upset you?"

Patrat pushed up a against Fenikkusu's leg like a cat. Fenikkusu placed his hand on Patrat's head and said, "Go ahead. I'm listening old friend."

There was a brief pause before he heard a soundless voice reply, Are you sure that's a good idea?

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea to leave?" asked Fenikkusu without taking his hand off Patrat's head. "The Kruschevs are nice but they're not as great as mom and dad were. Besides, Nuvema town is full of too many memories. I can't feel comfortable there anymore. "

You've lived in Nuvema town your whole life and you may have had me for sixteen years but I'm not strong enough to win any serious battles and that's probably the only way we could get money. Patrat thought for a second before adding, How far do you intend to go anyway? I don't recall us ever traveling past Mistralton city, and even then we went with your parents.

"You're right, as always," said Fenikkusu. "But I still feel like I should leave. I don't want to, but I don't think I can feel comfortable until I do. Patrat, just give me one more good reason why I should stay?"

Patrat narrowed its eyes. Fenikkusu stiffened as a single word popped into his head. Tatiana.

Tatiana Kruschev was the daughter of Yuri and Alina Kruschev, Fenikkusu's godparents, and friends of his parents since they first came to this country. For the past two weeks they had honored his parents' wishes and looked after Fenikkusu. While Fenikkusu and Tatiana were always close friends, having been born roughly the same time, Fenikkusu's feeling towards her had begun to change over the past few years. His current residence, and the fact that Tatiana's parents left the two of them alone often, sometimes for days at a time, made the situation even worse.

"Patrat, it might be a good idea to leave because of Tatiana," he said. Patrat started chattering and stamping his feet. His friend was making no sense. "Hey, don't act up, hear me out." Patrat still glared at Jiyu but he calmed down enough to listen to his friend. "Thanks. Listen, I know what you're getting at, and I agree. But I just don't think staying would be a good idea. You remember the stories dad told us don't you? Stories about how he traveled through all the different regions of the world to become a master. Stories of fighting off various organizations that sought to abuse the power of pokemon. You remember, don't you?

Patrat nodded. Fenikkusu's father and mother had been some of the best trainers in the entire world. Together they competed in many different league championships and even won several times. Do you really feel it's best that you leave? Because if so…I'll support you, old friend.

Fenikkusu was about to answer but he heard a cry that sounded like it had been made by a pokemon. Patrat instantly turned around and scanned the tree line. Though the pokemon in route one consisted primarily of largely harmless pokemon like him there was an occasional Scraggy which, would prove a challenge for him to defeat if it came to fight. Before long a green creature with bright pink flowers and thorns emerged from the underbrush and collapsed in front of them.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Fenikkusu as he knelt beside the pokemon. He stared at the injured pokemon for a second before saying, "Wait, you're…a Maractus. I thought you lived in the Resort Desert to the north. What are you doing all the way out here?" He waited for an answer but quickly noticed that the pokemon had fainted. "Hey little guy, wake up," he said.

Several moments passed before Maractus opened its eyes. The pokemon immediately felt a surge of adrenaline shoot through the veins in its body. Maractus bolted up and stepped back in terror. Fenikkusu reached his hand, intending to calm it down with a pat on the head. Maractus responded by pointing its palm at Fenikkusu and displayed an array of sharp thorns.

Though Fenikkusu's hand had left Patrat's head, preventing his thought from being heard, his friend shouted at him, Don't you idiot! This is why you shouldn't travel! You're antagonizing an injured creature!

Fenikkusu ignored Patrat's chatter and backed up from Maractus. He quickly raised his hands above his head. "Calm down! There's no need to use pin missile, I just want to help!"

Patrat prepared to attack Maractus but Fenikkusu told him to stop. Though it hadn't occurred to him at first he realized it wasn't a smart idea to attack a pokemon that was already confused and angry. Slowly Maractus calmed down as it became clear that Fenikkusu didn't intend to harm her. Fenikkusu reached towards her, prepared to pull back if Maractus seemed threatened, but the pokemon merely eyed him suspiciously. Fenikkusu's hand at last made contact with Maractus's body. Maractus seemed to understand what he was doing and asked him, Who are you?

"I'm Fenikkusu, and this is my friend Patrat. Are you okay? What happened?"

I tried to run away from my trainer and he responded rather…unkindly, replied Maractus after thinking for several moments. He's coming here now, I can sense him.

"Don't worry then," said Fenikkusu. "I'll protect you."

Maractus made a noise that sounded like a laugh. As if to drive the point home it fell backward and started rolling on the ground.

"What's so funny?" asked Fenikkusu as he placed his hand on Maractus's head again.

I don't think you understand boy, replied the pokemon. My trainer is a member of the Unova syndicate. He'll not be bested by a mere child and his little pet, said Maractus as he looked at Patrat with disdain. Patrat shook its fist at Maractus but he was ignored.

"The Unova syndicate!" said Fenikkusu in shock. "That's not possible, my father and his friends forced them to disband when I was a child."

"Funny how fourteen years can change things eh?" asked a voice.

Maractus spun around and stared in horror at the figure that was emerging from the trees. He had the look of a butler and a green bowtie. His hair was green and had a section in the front shaped like a tuft of grass. Around his waist was an apron with two bulges that were clearly pokeballs.

"Hello there good sir," he said to Fenikkusu with a bow. Though he behaved with sincerity his calm emotionless voice sent a chill down Fenikkusu's spine. "My name is Cilan, and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to return my Maractus to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Man of the Forest

Fenikkusu stared at Cilan, his expression unreadable. He slowly shifted his gaze from Cilan to the injured pokemon standing beside him. Maractus narrowed its eyes at Cilan, an expression of what appeared to be contempt on its face.

Fenikkusu considered what Cilan had said. His gaze drifted from Maractus to Cilan before he at last asked, "And if I don't?"

"Then I'll take it by force," said Cilan. He reached into his apron to withdraw one of his three pokeballs. Maractus cried out in anger and shot a flurry of needles at Cilan. Cilan's eyes widened. Just before he the needles impacted, turning him into a human pincushion, he blocked with a serving tray strapped to his back. Fenikkusu blinked, surprised at this man's speed.

"You really shouldn't have done that!" said Cilan, his green eyes now aflame. He pulled out the pokeball and tossed it towards his three adversaries. "Lillipup! Be a good little boy and beat some sense into these three!"

The pokeball opened and a burst of white light shot out. The light struck the ground and quivered before gathering into a glowing orb. The orb changed shape and color before at last taking the form of a small brown dog. The pokemon bared its teeth as it stared down its opponents.

Maractus raised its arms, prepared to attack Cilan's pokemon, but Fenikkusu stopped it. "You're injured, leave this to Patrat and me," he said.

Maractus considered what Fenikkusu said before nodding. Cilan chuckled to himself before giving his first command. "Lillipup, use tackle!" he shouted.

Lillipup pushed off the ground with its paws and lunged at Patrat. Fenikkusu commanded his friend to dodge before telling him to attack with bite. Lillipup tried to avoid the attack but he soon found himself caught in Patrat's iron grip.

"Hang in there Lillipup!" said Cilan as his pokemon cried out in pain. Lillipup struggled to break free before biting Patrat in retaliation. The two pokemon rolled around on the ground clawing and biting one another until Patrat finally kicked Lillipup off. "Lillipup!" exclaimed Cilan as his pokemon slammed into a tree. "Enough of this! Shadow ball!" said Cilan. Lillipup opened its mouth and fired a burst of crackling purple energy.

"Shadow ball doesn't affect normal types," said Fenikkusu to himself in confusion. "Why would he use that?" Patrat didn't attempt to dodge and took the brunt of the attack. Though knocked slightly off balance Patrat emerged uninjured. Patrat prepared to attack Lillipup once more but his adversary was too quick. Fenikkusu watched in horror as Lillipup crashed headlong into Patrat, sending both of them flying into a nearby rock with Patrat taking the brunt of the hit.

Cilan at last responded to Fenikkusu's statement by saying, "While that is true, it makes a great distraction."

Fenikkusu stared at his injured friend, his thoughts racing. His voice trembled, barely above a whisper, as he said, "Patrat, why aren't you getting up?" Cilan, Fenikkusu, Maractus, and Lillipup stared at Patrat, waiting to see if he stood up. After several tense moments Patrat's legs twitched. Fenikkusu felt a rush of relief as his friend stood up, though he was somewhat wobbly.

"Well, it seems this pokemon is tougher than I thought," said Cilan. He reached into his apron and withdrew the other pokeball. "Pansage! Help Lillipup teach this meddlesome kid a lesson!"

Cilan tossed the ball which opened, releasing another burst of white light. The light shimmered for several seconds before taking the form of a monkey with green and tan fur. Cilan's Pansage didn't waste any time. It immediately attacked Patrat with a flurry of claw swipes. Patrat tried to stand up to the barrage but he soon succumbed. Pansage effortlessly lifted Patrat and tossed him aside like a rag doll.

Fenikkusu cried out, "Patrat!" as he raced towards his fallen friend. Fenikkusu propped up his friend and tried to wake him up but quickly noticed that he Pansage and Lillipup were preparing to attack him. "Patrat," he whispered. "Remember all those times you hid from me in the high grass when we were playing pokemon battle as kids? It was almost impossible to find you until it was too late, remember?" he asked.

Patrat, though dazed, understood what his friend said enough to nod.

"Good," he said. Cilan decided he'd given them enough time. He ordered his pokemon to attack. "Patrat, dive into the tall grass!"

Fenikkusu got to his feet and ran to the side while his friend turned and ran from his pursuers. Patrat pushed among the tufts of grass and disappeared along with Cilan's pokemon. The sounds of a battle erupted with all three of the combatants crying out as they struck one another.

"Very clever," said Cilan, his voice still the same unemotional tone. "Lillipup! Pansage! When you get the chance put that irksome creature out of commission with reversal and rock smash!"

"No!" shouted Fenikkusu. Though he only participated in a formal battle a few times his father had drilled the type matchups into his head almost since birth. And one of the first things he learned was that normal types would go down almost instantly from a fighting type move.

"What's the matter?" asked Cilan. "Afraid your poor Patrat can't take much more of this? You seem to have a good knowledge of pokemon. Who taught you?"

Fenikkusu debated whether to answer. At last he said, "My parents. My mother worked as a gym leader in the Hoenn region and my father was national champion of Japan."

"National champ of Japan?" asked Cilan. "Let's see that's the Indigo Plateau, Orange League, Ever Grande, and all the rest. Quite an impressive resume. It certainly explains how you could have considered the strategy with the grass under such a high stress situation. However you overlooked one tiny detail. The hair around my Lillipup's face makes for a very good radar system."

Fenikkusu's eyes widened as he heard the cry of his friend. He turned and saw Patrat fly into the air and land at his feet. Patrat tried to stand up but quickly fell to the ground and fainted. Fenikkusu's head spun. He looked from his friend, to the two pokemon waiting to attack him, to Cilan, and finally to Maractus. At last he said, "Come on Maractus! Let's get out of here!" He grabbed Patrat and Maractus and raced to Nuvema Town as fast as he could.

Cilan cried out in anger. "You come back here!" He stared after Fenikkusu for several seconds before saying, "You two go after them!" Cilan's pokemon obeyed and chased after Fenikkusu. He stood in the clearing for several minutes before pulling out a cell phone and making a call. "You there? Good. You know that village the boss told us to stake out?"

There was a pause before a voice said, "Yeah, what of it?"

"Torch it," said Cilan. He put away the phone and ran to help his pokemon stop Fenikkusu.


End file.
